Too Bad the Sky is Sad
by Fey Phantom
Summary: Tears don't suit Helga, but perhaps she's been crying since the day she was born... A one chapter story on Helga from the POV of a character who just may be able to help her.


Hey there! Another angst fic for you guys. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I don't usually think of only angst fics, but those seem to be the only ones I'm finishing writing. Oh well -_-; Anyway… On with the show!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hey Arnold or any of the characters in it. The only thing I own is the story idea. The song 'Too Bad the Sky is Sad' was written by my sister and is in every way hers. Please don't take the lyrics because that would be against the law. Thank you and enjoy! ~_^

Too Bad The Sky Is Sad

By Fey Phantom

It's days like these that emphasize the bad times. The cold rain sounds like an eerie music as it hits the pavement. The gray clouds cover the sky and sunshine, forcing the city into a dark array. In the air, a sense of moist dispair lingers. Puddles cover the ground, reflecting the darkened state of the world. A cool breeze ruffles the leaves of trees. And in my arms, the fourth grade bully, soaked to the bone is crying.

__

Too bad the sky is sad

Crying rain on the ground

Since she was a baby, her parents didn't care for her. Actually, to be more precise, her father. Her mother rarely showed affection. However, she still felt unloved. She has had a hard life, caring for herself, learning how to be strong, not to feel pain anymore. Afraid of a rejection from the world, she built up walls to keep people out. Therefore, no one really understands her, no one notices her gentle side, and no one gives her a chance.

As she grew, she gained more strength, plastered her walls and became more cold. She showed a hatred to the world that could only reflect the pain she felt so deep inside. As her life continued, she became more and more feared, leaving her to drown in misery. Alone and depressed, Helga G. Pataki remained a puzzle to all.

I remember one day, I was walking alone in the schoolyard after school. I had to stay to help prepare the school's Veteran's Day assembly. Due to the hard effort put into it, the performance was bound to be a success. Proud of my work, I left the hollow walls of the school and walked out into the frigid weather. A few flakes fell from the sky joining the snow already placed on the ground. I was walking home when I passed by the park.

I could hear a whimpering coming from somewhere inside. I decided to go investigate. I wandered the park until I came to a clearing. Before I could take another step, I saw her. She was seated on a bench, arms wrapped around her knees and head down low. Her blond hair covered her face, but I knew from the moment I saw her, she was crying.

__

Too bad the sky is sad

Shedding tears all around

I had seen her more gentle side before. She had opened up to me, but that was the first time I had ever seen her crying out of pain. I felt I should have gone over there and comforted her. Brought her home and warmed her up. But as I looked to the gray clouds hovering in the sky, I knew she wanted to be left alone. After all, that's why she had gone to the deserted park in the first place. So, ignoring my urge to help her, I left.

After that, I never saw her cry again… until now that is. It was last week when I first noticed a change in her. We were at school. Well, I was anyway. It was halfway through the morning classes and she still wasn't at school. She and I had to present our project on an animal of choice. We did it on the monitor lizard. Considering she has one, it was quite easy to get pictures, food and sleeping habits and such. The project went quite well in fact. Everything was ready. I phoned her the night before, making sure the last details of our presentation were ready. She sounded fine…

I should have guessed she'd be careless or something. However, skipping doesn't seem to be her style. Perhaps she had gotten sick but I would have expected her to call me in a case like that. When Mr. Simmons called me up to the front of the class, I had no choice but to tell him I needed Helga, considering she had half the project. He sighed and stated he would have to deduct marks. I was angry. How dare she take my grades down with hers? Because of Helga's carelessness, my marks would drop. Even after we worked so hard on the project.

Helga never showed up that day.

I phoned her, ready to disregard any excuse she could think up, that night. As the phone rang and rang, however, I began to forget the madness I felt. What if something had happened? Finally, the phone was answered and Helga's father asked, "Nick, is that you?"

"No, sorry," I answered, "May I speak to Helga, please?"

I could hear the receiver being partially covered and Bob's booming voice on the other end yell to his daughter, "Helga, it's one of your little friends on the phone for you!" He then added, "And make it snappy! I'm waiting for a business call."

One phone slammed shut after another was lifted from its hook. "Hello?" her voice was quiet and she was taking deep breaths of air.

"Where were you today?" I asked a lot more volatile than I meant.

"Oh, it's you," she said in a steadier voice. "What do you want?" asked Helga spitefully.

My anger flared again. What did she say to me? "What do I want?" I spluttered. "You could have the decency, at least, to pretend that you're sorry for missing today! So, what's your excuse anyway?" I spat not caring for an answer.

"I was sick," she answered unconvincingly.

"You sound fine to me."

"I don't know why I even have to tell you! It's none of your business, get it?" She yelled and hung up. It wasn't the first time she had yelled at me, but this time, everything seemed different. Why was she crying? Perhaps for her, everything was different.

Three days ago was the first time she came back to school, at least in body. She seemed even further away; near yet untouchable. She stayed to herself, only talking during our presentation (that we finally got to do). I tried to talk to her at lunch. She wouldn't speak and wouldn't listen. She stayed like that for the rest of the school day.

So, I went home. I couldn't stop thinking about her; that saddened look in her eye. All through supper my mind was elsewhere. Even while doing homework, I couldn't concentrate. Finally, I listened to my feelings. I had to make sure she was okay. I had to understand what was happening. I had to go to her house.

I took my coat and walked out into the chilly night. The moon was low and enclosing the buildings in the distance with a luminous glow, casting a silver shadow on the street. The trees along the road danced with the howl of the wind. I ran down the street, my feet hitting hard on the pavement, not exactly understanding my need to run.

__

Gray clouds fill the sky

Dark houses line the street

People look and then they sigh

Rain and ground meet

I slid to a stop in front of her stoop. Panting, I rested, my hands on my knees, holding up my body. I started to feel insecure about this; what might Helga do to me for coming to intrude in her personal life?

I don't know exactly why, but my feet started to climb her stoop. One after the other, step after step, my feet climbed towards her door. Maybe it was the fear that she was hurt. Maybe the hope that she would talk to me. Maybe the thought that she might do something horrible. Maybe for reassurance that she was fine. Maybe because of that distant and pained look she held at school that day. Whatever the reason, I found myself faced with the door.

'Now, only to ring the doorbell,' I thought to myself. I held my hand up and, nervously, pushed the button. On the other side I could hear the TV muted and large footsteps coming towards the door. I could feel an ache in the pit of my stomach. 'Oh great, the father's going to answer the door,' I thought. The doorknob turned and the door was opened reluctantly. "What do you want?" Bob demanded.

I gathered my courage, cleared my throat, and spoke rather timidly, "I'm here to see Helga." He looked at me for a few moments longer, than stepped aside, leaving the door open to the secret life of Helga G. Pataki.

__

Too bad the sky is sad

Crying rain on the ground

Too bad the sky is sad

Shedding tears all around

I walked in, the light contrasting to the dark houses behind me. I took the first right, walking up a flight of stairs. When I reached the top, I walked along another corridor; this one lined with photographs of Helga's older, 'perfect' sister, Olga. Not a single picture of Helga. My stomach churned horribly. I felt sick. How could this family treat Helga so poorly?

I finally stopped and turned to face Helga's door. Lifting my hand from my side, I knocked courageously. "What is it?" Helga said irritably. I suddenly found I couldn't use my voice so I replied with another knock. Besides, had I answered, she would have probably denied me access to her room. I hear her grumble as she scrambled to her feet and came to the door. It worked.

She opened the door, looked around and noticed me. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide with surprise. She tried to slam the door shut but I stopped her. Pushing on the door, I forced her backward. She gave up and walked back to her bed, sat down and glared up at me. "So…" she started.

"So," I asked back.

"What're you doing here?" she asked through gritted teeth. She crossed her arms and puffed out her chest to look like more of a threat.

"I – I wanted to know," I tried to find the right words, "what's wrong with you lately?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself. Helga raised her eyebrows and looked taken aback by my bluntness. Before she had a chance to retaliate, however, I stuttered to explain myself, "Th – th – that's n – not what I m – meant. I m – mean, why'reyousosadlately?" I say all at once.

"What?"

"You seem so distant. Is everything all right, Helga?" I asked in my most innocent and sweetest voice as possible as I sat down next to her on her bed. I knew I was treading on thin ice.

She lowered her eyes and pondered. I wish I could've heard what she was thinking; what was going through her mind. She stayed quiet, possibly not wanting to answer my question, possibly unable to.

I waited patiently as the room became a dull blue. It was hard on the eyes. I wished I could flick on a light but it seemed Helga enjoys that dullness. With the little light shinning from the street outside her window, illuminating her face, I saw a frown form on her lips and a twinkle of light in the corner of her eye.

"Helga?" I asked timidly. I reached out to stroke her arm. Upon feeling her soft skin, she winced and pulled her arm away.

"Go away! I don't want you here!"

"But Helga, I – "

"Go away!" she shrieked.

"Okay Helga," I said, holding my hands up to show I never meant any harm. "I'll see you on Monday." I gave her a weak smile and left.

__

Shouts of anger, flashes of light

Wind that howls, and rain that drums

The wind ruffles my hair. The coolness of the weather makes Helga shiver. I hold her tight to my body, trying to protect her from the painful elements of life. I think about the hours leading up to this; half a day earlier, when I first showed up at school.

The day already promised to be sad; dark-blackening clouds filled the sky as if to bring night early and the humidity was suffocating. I was sitting alone in the schoolyard. Most of the students were already in the school, talking and laughing in the corridors. I waited outside, however, for the only student who could challenge the world to a war of despair.

Then I saw her, but she seemed like a stranger to me. She exchanged her usual pink dress for a black one, her usual white shoes for black, and today she wore her hair down, without a trace of her pink bow. I went up to her but she shoved me aside and kept on walking without even glancing at me. There was nothing I could do.

The morning crawled on. Rain pounded on the roof and kept me from concentrating on schoolwork. My attention was drawn outside the window where little raindrops scurried down along the window and the bigger drops fell to the ground like the bodies of soldiers in battle, fighting a timeless war with the Earth, unable to stop their own destruction.

The bell rang and snapped me from my thoughts. I got up lazily and left for lunch. The cafeteria was much too noisy for me. I decided to find a shelter outside to sit under and eat my lunch. I began to think about Helga again and I wondered where she was. The lunch hour crept by, as did the morning and as the afternoon would, probably, as well.

'Day after day, always doing the same things. What's the point? Hmph, listen to me,' I thought. 'Seems like Helga's rubbed off on me. All this worrying for her, and why? She chooses to act that way. Besides, she told me to leave her alone anyway.'

Instead of my earlier prediction, however, the afternoon picked up its beat. I chatted happily in class – in spite of Mr. Simmons' efforts to calm the class down – and the rain lifted, allowing a few beams of light to shine through the dark-gray clouds. However, unbeknownst to me, a darkly dressed girl with a blackened heart sat quietly at her desk in the shadows of the room.

That evening, I decided to take a stroll before dinner. I walked down to the park in the centre of the city. The air was humid and a cool breeze blew across the pavement. The dark clouds covered the sky again, putting an umbra once more on the now seemingly abandoned city; the storm was returning.

I decided to head back to my house. As I turned a blind corner, I ran into someone. It turned out to be none other than Helga. Out of everyone in the city, all the different pathways and roads, all the different corners I could've turned and different routes I could've taken home, I ran into Helga. But she seemed different. She was still wearing her black outfit from earlier, but she was wearing something more: her heart on her sleeve. Red streaks lined her face from salty water and her eyes and nose were both red.

Helga mumbled an apology, got up and continued walking. In that brief moment, I realized why I cared and why I wanted to help her. 

The wind picked up and rain began to pour. I ran up to Helga and she stopped walking, looking up at me with her tear-filled eyes. With one motion I gave her something she probably never understood how much she wanted it – a hug.

She leaned into me and I supported both our bodies; the pain she feels seemed to be shared between us and at that moment I could understand how lonely she felt – as if she'd never had a friend.

The cold rain sounds like an eerie music as it hits the pavement. The gray clouds cover the sky and sunshine. The air has a sense of moist despair. Puddles cover the ground, like mirrors of the darkened world. A cool breeze ruffles the leaves of trees. And Helga is crying in my arms.

We stand there in the street for what seems like forever. I can feel her pain lessens as if I could feel from her very heart. My arms slacken their grip around her body. 

Helga pushes away from me and smiles. I know now – I don't know how I know, but I do – that everything will be all right. She walks back to her house and I turn and walk back to mine.

__

Through the day and through the night

'Till the sunshine comes

The next day comes. The sun shines bright and the only remnants from the day before are the puddles from the heavy downpour. I get dressed, eat breakfast and go to school. At school, I continue my normal routine, talking to my friends in the hallway. Helga comes, dressed in her normal, pink attire. She's back to the bossy, angry girl she has been everyday of her life, other than the bizarre day that happened yesterday. The same routine, day after day, continues and I know that that one dreary afternoon is soon to be forgotten. For years to come, I know, I won't put another thought to Helga and her problems. But something inside me makes me laugh. The thought that, although I won't remember that one hug, to a little girl, it made all the difference…

__

Too bad the sky is sad

Crying rain on the ground

Too bad the sky is sad

Shedding tears all around

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I hope you enjoyed that one. Please R&R! It would be much appreciated.

This is one of my favorite quotes and I think it goes so well with Helga, even if this story isn't a romantic one, I'm adding it here anyway. "_The scariest thing... the most painful thing is to be hated by someone you truly love."_ -Tohru, Fruits Basket

~ This is Fey Phantom, signing off!


End file.
